


The Emergency

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mob AU, RoisaSinWeek2016, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Gangster AU + Strap-ons</p><p>Rose gets a text from Luisa saying she needs to come over immediately because of an emergency, but what she sees when she walks through the door is not quite what she expected to find...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome survivors! We are now past the halfway point of Sin Week! But don't be sad, I have so much more smut in store for the rest of the week! 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this one!
> 
> See you tomorrow for some superhero smut (it's gonna be epic)!

Luisa grinned to herself as she pressed “send”. Now that was done, all she had to do was wait. And she doubted it would be long.

To pass the time, she pushed herself off the comfortable couch, pulling the sash of her dressing gown tighter around her waist as she wandered around the room.

She halted in front of the glass wall which gave her a perfect view of the city: their city.

The public might not know about it, but this city was run by criminals. Not only the ones in office. After merging their two respective empires together, she and Rose had taken control of the entire city. Everyone who opposed them was simply disposed of; so people quickly learned not to oppose them.

Luisa grinned as she thought back to how she and Rose had exactly ended up in bed together (quite literally too). They had run rival gangs. Gangs wasn’t really the right word for it, theirs were more organized, more structured. More like the Italian mob without its outdated patriarchal hierarchy.

She and Rose had had their occasional spats. Dead crew members, interrupted deals, overlapping territories, but thanks to great diplomatic actions from up high, it had never come to an all-out war.

Luisa had only known Rose by reputation, by a street name that didn’t do justice to the pretty face that was hiding behind it; _Sin Rostro,_ the man without a face _._

Luisa remembered cursing that name more than once in the years before. Now she said it only jest. Having long ago learned the name _Sin Rostro_ used in private with only the most trusted of her people. So just her.

Their meeting had been one of chance, but Luisa liked to think of it as fate. Rose was more realistic when describing their chance encounter, she loved that about her, but Luisa like to fantasize a little.

The evening before a planned meeting before the two of them was supposed to go down, a routine meet about a fatal fight between two high ranking members, the two of them met in a club. Both of them totally unaware of who the other was thanks to the shadows surrounding them and their operations.

Luisa had learned long ago that the shadows were preferable to the limelight. She’d known many men, always men, that boasted about all the wanted posters they were on.

She and Rose had both preferred to remain anonymous. Hiding behind big names and even bigger doors. No one except a select few knowing who really ran things in their operation.

So when the two of them met that evening, they hadn’t known who they were dealing with until the following night, when they saw each other again, just in a completely different capacity.

It was supposed the be the first meeting between the two leaders, to negotiate the peace after their lieutenants had turned up dead.

Of course, as soon as Rose and Luisa saw each other, guns were pulled. Well, one gun, Rose’s levelled squarely at her head. Quite different from how they had parted ways the night before.

_Luisa laughed, raising her hands, she knew what Rose was thinking; trap. Because that was exactly what she was thinking herself._

_‘How did you know? Who I was?’ Rose said, her hand steady on the gun, unfazed by the two much larger guns Luisa’s bodyguards were pointing at her own head. She knew they wouldn’t be able to take her down before she shot Luisa, and their job was to protect the petite woman, not get her killed._

_‘I didn’t until you walked in,’ Luisa said. ‘So you can put that gun away, and we can maybe talk about what happened last night.’ She slowly lowered her hands._

_Rose clenched her jaw but did nothing to stop her._

_‘If this was a trap and I wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would have done it last night? When you were very much unarmed?’ Luisa grinned._

_Rose, finally acting on what she already knew, holstered her weapon. ‘Leave us,’ she said to her two very confused bodyguards._

_‘And don’t kill each other!’ Luisa called after her own as the four burly men left the two women alone in the warehouse._

_‘So you’re Sin Rostro?’ Luisa mused, crossing the bare cement floor until she was only two feet in front of Rose._

_‘And you’re the leader of the Maracay cartel, name unknown.’_

_‘You know it now,’ Luisa grinned, stepping closer to Rose, both curious what the redhead would do, as well as losing the battle with her attraction for the other woman needing to be closer to her._

_‘Luisa,’ Rose said, the name rolling of her tongue. ‘You used your real name?’_

_‘Why shouldn’t I? I was just meeting a gorgeous woman at a bar. Not an enemy in an abandoned warehouse.’_

_‘How did this happen?’ Rose asked, running a hand through her hair. She obviously didn’t like being surprised._

_‘The lesbian dating circle is a small one,’ Luisa joked, brushing a piece of lint of Rose’s shoulder._

_That got a laugh out of Rose. ‘That is definitely true. I guess I owe you my real name too then.’_

_‘You’re telling me your name is not Clara?’ Luisa said, teasingly raising an eyebrow._

_‘It’s Rose,’ Rose said._

_‘I like that better, much for suiting,’ Luisa grinned. ‘So what are we going to do about this thing.’_

_‘You mean the dead lieutenants? I couldn’t care less. You did me a favor, actually, the bastard was a power-hungry snake.’_

_‘Aren’t they all?’ Luisa smiled. There was no love lost between her and the dead lieutenant either. ‘But that was not the thing I meant…’_

_‘Then what did you mean?’ Rose said, tucking a stray curl of dark hair behind Luisa’s ear._

_‘Well, right now we are pretty much set for mutual destruction. You know who I am, and I know who you are. And I don’t know about you, but I kind of like living outside of jail, so I have a proposal for you.’_

_Rose raised an eyebrow and smiled. ‘Let’s hear it then…’_

That had been five years ago, and after combining their forces, they’d wiped the rest of the gangs, mobs and cartels off the map. And a year or so after that, Luisa’s business proposal had turned into a marriage proposal. After all, it was tradition for two rivalling families to marry to keep the peace. That was not what had gone through Luisa’s head when she proposed; the only thing she had been thinking about was how much she loved Rose and how much she wanted her to be her wife.

Luisa smiled as she heard their front door unlock. There was only one other person with the key to the reinforced steel door; Rose was home.

‘You texted an emergency?’ Rose said as she walked into the living room, not seeming in any hurry.

‘Yes,’ Luisa grinned, untying the belt keeping her dressing gown closed. ‘I desperately need you to fuck me,’ she smirked, dangling the leather harness of Rose’s favorite toy from her fingertips.

Rose slowly ran her eyes up Luisa’s lingerie clad form. Luisa’s toned legs were encased in black silk stockings being held up by a garter belt. She was wearing matching black lace panties and a nearly see-through bra.

‘You said this was an emergency,’ Rose tutted as she strode forwards, seizing the lapels of Luisa’s open dressing gown and pushing it off her shoulders.

‘It is,’ Luisa grinned, her hands moving to the invisible zipper in Rose’s side. ‘I was all alone, all dressed up, turned on beyond believe and there was no one to help me out.’

‘I was in a meeting, Lu,’ Rose purred, accepting the strap-on from Luisa.

‘Would you rather I call someone else? I do have that lawyer on speed dial,’ Luisa mused, watching Rose’s eyes flash dangerously. Her wife was a bit possessive, Luisa thought it was adorable.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Rose growled, cupping Luisa’s chin in one hand to pull her in for a kiss.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it,’ Luisa whispered against Rose’s lips before closing the distance between them.

While they kissed, Rose showing Luisa she didn’t really mind being pulled out of a meeting for a nooner, Luisa finished unzipping Rose’s dress, finding them in similar stages of undress.

‘Bedroom,’ Rose husked, her hands on Luisa’s waist, just above the garter belt.

Luisa grinned, starting to walk backwards towards their bedroom, attacking Rose’s neck and chest with kisses.

‘How was the meeting going?’ Luisa asked, a bit out of breath by the time the back of her knees hit the bed.

‘Ugh,’ Rose groaned. ‘I hate men. I hate dealing with men.’

‘But you’re better at it than I am,’ Luisa moaned as Rose carefully laid her down on the bed, straddling her hips immediately afterward. ‘They listen to you because they want to get in your good graces so you will sleep with them.’

Rose pulled a face that was the dictionary definition of disgust. ‘Why don’t they do that with you?’

‘You’re prettier than I am,’ Luisa moaned as Rose’s hands came up to fondle her breasts.

‘That’s a lie. You’re the most gorgeous woman on earth,’ Rose whispered, brushing her lips against Luisa’s before starting a trail of hot, wet kisses down Luisa’s chest and stomach. Sneakily undoing Luisa’s bra as she went on.

‘No, that’s the truth. You are intimidatingly pretty. You’re stunning, knock-out gorgeous,’ Luisa praised, watching as Rose blushed at her words.

She liked making Rose blush; she was the only person that ever got that reaction out of the tall, quite dangerous woman on top of her.

‘Well, I think you are absolutely beautiful. And everyone who says otherwise is an idiot. But let’s stop talking about work, or _men_ , it’s killing the mood.’

‘Yes, please,’ Luisa whimpered as Rose bit down on the soft flesh of her thigh.

Rose scraped her teeth over Luisa’s skin until she reached the edge of Luisa’s stocking. She then carefully undid the clasps keeping the thigh highs up before rolling it smoothly down Luisa’s leg, repeating the actions with the other leg.

‘Better,’ Rose grinned, wrapping Luisa’s now bare legs around her waist so her stomach rested against Luisa’s still clothed sex.

‘Rose,’ Luisa whined. ‘Fuck me.’

‘You’re so impatient,’ Rose laughed, leaning in for a languid kiss. Taking her time to let her tongue explore Luisa’s mouth.

‘Well, I have been waiting for a long time,’ Luisa purred, throwing her arm to the side to pick up the neglected dildo from the sheets.

‘Traffic was hell,’ Rose said, raising herself up on her knees as she took the toy from Luisa, undoing all the buckles before clicking them back in place around her hips.

‘I texted an emergency! And you decided to take the _car_ during rush hour? What if something really had been wrong?’ Luisa pouted.

‘Well,’ Rose started, hooking her fingers around Luisa’s underwear, pulling it down her legs so she was only left in the undone garter belt. Rose enjoyed Luisa all dressed up in lingerie, but she wanted to touch her beautiful wife all over, and expensive lingerie usually got in the way. ‘If it really had been an emergency, you wouldn’t have texted me. You would have called our head of security or our doctor. And besides, this is the fifth “emergency” this week. I am pretty sure everyone knows exactly what it is that keeps me from attending meetings.’

‘Good, they should all know you’re mine,’ Luisa purred, her hands caressing Rose’s sides.

‘Trust me, they know,’ Rose smiled, pressing her body down on top of Luisa’s to fish a bottle of lube from their nightstand. Applying a generous amount to the black silicon shaft protruding from her hips.

Luisa spread her legs wider in anticipation as Rose lined the toy up with her center.

‘So how do you want me to fuck you?’ Rose asked as she eased the dildo into Luisa, carefully spreading Luisa open.

‘However you want,’ Luisa moaned, fisting her hands in the sheets. ‘I just want you.’

‘Do you want _hard_?’ Rose husked, suddenly thrusting into Luisa with more speed and force than before, slamming into Luisa to the hilt.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa moaned, her breaths ragged and gasping for air.

‘Or gentle?’ Rose said, very slowly and carefully pulling out before rolling her hips and pushing back inside languidly.

 Luisa clawed at the sheets; both felt really nice in different ways.

‘Both,’ she whimpered as Rose alternated between the hard/fast and the gentle/slow rhythm.

‘Alright,’ Rose grinned, bending her elbows a little so she could kiss Luisa quickly. ‘Whatever you want, babe.’

‘I love you,’ Luisa sighed happily, curling her fingers around Rose’s shoulders.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, rolling her hips as she gently fucked Luisa. The slight jerks of her hips combined with the rolling created a very pleasurable sensation that had Luisa moan Rose’s name out loud.

After a while, Rose stopped the rolls and sped up her rhythm. Pounding into Luisa fast and hard so her breasts bounced slightly from the force used.

Luisa dug her nails into Rose’s ass, needing something to hold on to.

The fast rhythm was pleasurable in a whole different way. Luisa felt full and unbreakable as Rose fucked her like this, while she felt special and delicate with the slower rhythm. But she always felt loved and safe. Knowing nothing would happen to her as long as Rose was close.

In a rare moment of openness, Rose had once told her that she felt that way too.

Luisa had laughed then. Between the two of them, it was Rose that did the protecting; she was more physically intimidating and she was a better shot. Luisa had never taken to guns.

Rose had taken a second to best explain what she felt. Sharing her emotions had never come natural to Rose, so even with Luisa is took time and effort on her part, but over the years it had become easier.

Rose explained that she felt like a better version of herself when she was around Luisa; she was less reckless and thought things through better now she was not only thinking of herself. That that made her feel safe.

‘God, Rose,’ Luisa moaned when Rose slowed down again. The redhead’s breathing had gotten rapid and shallow, strands of her hair were sticking to her face as perspiration covered her lithe, powerful body in a slight sheen.

As Rose caught her breath, she maneuvered her hand between their moving bodies, dragging her fingers through the arousal covering Luisa’s sex and the inside of her thighs.

Luisa whimpered, meeting Rose’s hips mid thrust.

‘Make me come,’ she husked, needing the release. Her body felt too hot and too small. Like she was containing an energy much bigger than she was.

‘It will be my pleasure,’ Rose grinned, circling Luisa’s clit as she picked a rhythm between slow and fast, between gentle and hard. It was exactly what Luisa needed while Rose kept putting pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

She had already been close to orgasm, so after a couple of rolls of Rose’s hips. Luisa was arching off the bed, crying out in pleasure as liquid heat coursed through her veins, making her see stars.

Rose stopped moving, watching the blissful smile on Luisa’s face with a grin.

‘I am glad you texted me.’

‘Mmh, so am I,’ Luisa said, tangling her hands in Rose’s hair to pull her down for a kiss.

As they kissed, Rose slowly pulled out, making Luisa whimper at the loss.

‘Will you do me a favor?’ Luisa asked, her hands caressing down Rose’s back to her ass, massaging the soft flesh lightly, soothing the red marks her nails had left there earlier.

‘Anything,’ Rose moaned.

‘Let me ride you?’ Luisa asked, already having flipped them over, anticipating a “yes” from Rose.

‘You never have to ask me that,’ Rose grinned, relocating her hands to Luisa’s hips as she helped her wife sink down on top of the fake protruding from her hips.

Luisa sucked in a breath through her teeth before slowly pushing herself up and down again, her breasts bouncing as she fucked herself to a second orgasm in record time. Rose only lending a hand once the flush on Luisa’s chest crawled up to color the brunette’s face.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ she whispered, bringing Luisa to a second orgasm with a quick curl of her fingers.

‘So, so are you,’ Luisa panted, collapsing on top of Rose.

‘I don’t think I will be going back to work today,’ Rose whispered into Luisa’s ear.

‘Good, because otherwise I would have to call in another emergency,’ Luisa grinned. ‘Because right now, you are in desperate need of an orgasm.’

That’s when Rose noticed how turned on she’d gotten. She’d been so focused on Luisa’s pleasure, on the way her body bloomed during orgasm and how she glowed afterwards, that she had constantly ignored the ever-growing ache between her own legs.

‘Luisa,’ Rose smiled, tangling her fingers together with Luisa’s, ‘want to fuck me?’

‘When don’t I?’ Luisa grinned, starting to undo the buckles on the harness so they could switch positions.

Rose didn’t answer, only lifting her hips so Luisa could get rid of her underwear.

‘Do you remember that time I pulled a gun on you?’ Rose asked suddenly.

‘The fifth of July. Yeah, I remember,’ Luisa grinned, finding it interesting that Rose was also remembering the day the “first” met.

‘I would never have shot you. Even if it had been a trap. I couldn’t bring myself to turn off the safety.’

‘Good thing it wasn’t a trap then,’ Luisa grinned, kissing a trail down Rose’s chest.

‘You’re saying you would have shot me?’ Rose said, throwing her head back mid-sentence as Luisa sucked a nipple into her mouth.

‘Not a chance, can’t harm your pretty face,’ Luisa smirked, lifting her head up to look at her wife.

‘And look where that got us,’ Rose laughed, stroking her thumbs across Luisa’s cheekbones.

‘Ruling the world from our bedroom,’ Luisa smiled.

‘If you keep calling me out of meetings, we will only be ruling our bedroom.’

‘I can live with that,’ Luisa sighed.

‘So can I,’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa deeply.


End file.
